sophie_the_otters_goanimate_pediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Peanut Gets In Dead Meat
Evil Peanut Gets In Dead Meat was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by UgmoInc2001. Cast *Tween Girl as Evil Peanut and Blue The Dog. *Eric as MountainDewGuy2001 and Warren Cook. *Brian as Patrick Star and Samuel. *Young Guy as Olaf and Mike the Knight. *Emma as Blinky Bill and Kirby Cat. *David as Rick Raccoon and Tiptup. *Ivy as Charles (Timothy Goes to School). *Kendra as Buster Slydale. *Salli as Spongebob. *Paul as Bumblelion, Principal Ernest Otter, and Bodhi Anderson. *Kidaroo as Bubblun and Barney. *Kimberly as Peanut Otter. *Kayla as Courtney, Butterbear, and Jelly Otter. *Scary Possessed Regan McNeil. *French Fry as Giuseppe Todaro. *Simon as Nathan Pearson. Transcript see a shot of Lakeside School zoom into the window and we see the classroom Peanut: "Listen up! I will be your substitute for today because Scootch was sick. We will have a Weather Behavior Card Day. Each card has-" Evil Peanut: "A freaking Weather Behavior Card day? That's stupid!" Peanut: "Evil Peanut, please don't say bad words or say that it's stupid! It's very mean." Peanut: "Let me pick up from where I left off. Each card has a picture of a weather-related scene. The more deadly the kind of weather is, the bigger trouble you will be in." Peanut: "We're going to begin with the Sunny card. It's your forever graduation ticket, which means you'll graduate forever!" Peanut: "Here is the Snow card. The reason why it's the second best is because people, especially little kids like me, love to spend time outside playing in the snow and sledding. Besides that fact, if you get that card. You'll have a 1-year break." Peanut: "Mostly Sunny tells that you can have 9 months off from school." Peanut: "The Partly Cloudy card is up next. If your card has a picture representing that type of weather, you can be free from school for 6 months." Peanut: "After that, it's the Partly Sunny card. It means you'll have 3 months off." Peanut: "That one in line is Mostly Cloudy, which leads to you spending a month off from school." Peanut: "You'll sweep me off my feet a bit if you have a Windy card! You're allowed to have a week off if your card is that." Peanut: "If you have a Flurries card. You will have a day off." Peanut: "This is the okay one of the bunch. Cloudy means that nothing happens and you need to stay here." Peanut: "It's okay if you get a Drizzle card. You'll have a talk in the conference room at the end of the day to help you use your brain more to behave." Peanut: "A Fog card gives you a 5-minute-detention." Peanut: "Don't get this Rain card. A Rain card means a 30-minute-detention." Peanut: "Please avoid getting this card at all costs. This Freezing Rain card means you'll have to be in detention for an hour." Peanut: "Steer clear of the Thunderstorm card, which can make you be in detention for 2 hours." Peanut: "Let's all hope that none of you get this Hail card. If you do, you will be in detention for 3 hours." Peanut: "Never have this card, everyone! Lightning means you'll be in detention until the end of the day." Peanut: "This is where things get even worse! A Flood card will get you suspended for a week!" Peanut: "You'll be suspended for a month if you have a Blizzard card, so beware!" Peanut: "Do not get the Tornado card, or else you're suspended for a whole year!" Peanut: "Now keep a close eye on the Hurricane card! This is the worst card because if you get it, you're in dead meat and expelled forever!" Peanut: "Now I'll pass you guys out your cards." Spongebob: "All right! This is the best day ever! Patrick, Sandy, Samuel and I all got Sunny!" Patrick: "We're the best!" Samuel: "This is totaly useful, now me and Joey King can watch Family Guy." Peanut: "Magnificent! Spongebob, Patrick, Samuel, and Sandy, you 4 did a great job working together. And Patrick, even though you're usually dumb, you surprisingly got an A+ on your history test thanks to Spongebob, who helped you study. With that being said, you four can go to my daddy's office and make him proud! I will miss you so much!" 4 leave Olaf: "Isn't this a Co-Inky-Dink that I'm a snowman and I have a Snow card? Well, Anna and Elsa got Snow cards too!" Peanut: "You did an excellent job, Olaf, Anna, and Elsa! Please walk down to my daddy's office now and enjoy your year off!" 3 leave MountainDewGuy2001: "Yes! Tigrus879, Momo YouMookSaidTimon, Coulden Pettit, and I got Mostly Sunny!" Peanut: "Good to hear that, MountainDewGuy2001! Anyway, you 4 can show your card at my daddy's office and have a great 9 month break!" 4 leave Bubblun: "Yeah! Partly Cloudy!" Peanut: "Bub and Bob from Bubble Bobble, you got that for sharing with each other and helping one another and the rest of the students in need. You two Bubble Dragons may head off to my daddy's office and enjoy your 6 months off!" Bubble Dragons jump in bubbles big enough to hold them and float away Bumblelion: "Holy Wuz! Butterbear, Hoppopotamus, Eleroo, Rhinokey, Moosel, and I all got Partly Sunny!" Butterbear: "We'll spend 3 months off from school!" Peanut: "Nice work, Bumblelion and the other Wuzzles! You have been good hybrid animals. Daddy's office is your next stop, you 6! Go there now, please!" Wuzzles leave Blinky: "Extraordinary! Nutsy, Flappy, and I got Mostly Cloudy!" Peanut: "Good on ya, Blinky! You, Flappy, and Nutsy improved your self-control and cooperation skills! I'll see you in a month, mates! So go to my daddy's office right away!" 3 leave Rick Raccoon: "That's what we call 'Shirt Power'! Pammy, Tyg, Digger, Kip, Bogey, and I got Windy!" Peanut: "Shirt Tales, you did a good job solving crimes and other problems in school! You 6, show my daddy your card and please him at his office! Have a nice week off!" Shirt Tales leave Blue The Dog: "Bark bark! Bark bark bark bark!" Peanut: "Good work, Blue! You're a good dog! Please go to my daddy's office and I will see you after your day off." leaves Charles: "Hmm, not bad. I got Cloudy." Peanut: "Okay Charles. Go sit on an empty seat." sits on an empty seat Tiptup: "Drizzle? I promise I will be more careful next time." Peanut: "Don't worry, Tiptup. I know you can be more careful. You'll only have a talk in the conference room with me to see how you can use your noodle to make better choices. Please go to my daddy's office." leaves Kirby Cat: "Darn it! I got Fog!" Peanut: "You tried to keep yourself from being mischievous, Kirby Cat. Your detention will be just 5 minutes long. Go to my daddy's office right now. Okay?" Kirby Cat: (while leaving) "Okay, Mrs. Otter." Buster Slydale: "Ugh! I can't believe I got Rain!" Peanut: "Buster Slydale, you got that for being disruptive in class. You will have a 30-minute-long detention. Go to my daddy's office this instant!" Slydale leaves Mike the Knight: "Hey, Tree Fu Tom and I got Freezing Rain! What does it mean, anyway?" Peanut: "Mike the Knight and Tree Fu Tom, you got that because you forced your peers to like your shows and played your theme songs during class. Go to my daddy's office to receive your 1 hour detention slip!" two leave Bodhi: "What?! Kumi and I got Thunderstorm?!" Peanut: "Bodhi, you kept making fake Dreamworks and Blue Sky VHS openings. As for you, Kumi. You kept making fake MGM VHS openings. Your VHS opening madness was a way to avoid doing schoolwork, which I didn't like at all. You both will go to detention for 2 hours! Go to my daddy's office to receive your punishment!" two leave Possessed Regan: "CURSE YOU CREEPY OTTER!! Slenderman and I got Hail!" Peanut: "Regan! You got a Hail card because you kept creeping other students out with your looks and your head spinning and tried to kill them! Same goes to you, Slenderman! You each have a 3 hour detention! Go to daddy's office right this minute!" two leave Barney: "No no no no no no no no! Nathan Pearson and I got Lightning!" Nathan Pearson: "You can't do this to me and my favorite dinosaur!" Peanut: "Barney and Nathan Pearson! You two have been bad boys! March to my daddy's office! I am not happy with you!" two leave Courtney: "Oh no! A Flood card? But i'm a CIT!!" Peanut: "DON'T MAKE UP EXCUSES COURTNEY!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR ONE WEEK!! GO TO MY DADDY'S OFFICE NOW!!" leaves Warren Cook: "Yikes! I got Blizzard!" Peanut: "WARREN!! YOU KEPT MAKING FAKE DISNEY VHS OPENINGS DURING CLASS!! YOU'RE SUSPENDED FOR A MONTH!! GO TO MY DADDY'S OFFICE AND YOU'RE BANNED FROM WATCHING ME, JELLY, AND BABY BUTTER'S SHOW!!" Cook leaves Giuseppe Todaro: "Freak! ANGELO, PIETRO, STACIE, MARSHALL, GIOVANNI, AND I GOT TORNADO!!" Peanut: "TODARO SIBLINGS, YOU GUYS KEPT SPANKING THE OTHER KID STUDENTS, SHOT STUDENTS IN CLASS, AND REPLACED OUR EDUCATIONAL FILMS WITH HORROR FILMS!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR ONE YEAR!! LEAVE THIS CLASS AND GO TO MY DADDY'S OFFICE NOW!!" Todaro siblings leave Evil Peanut: "Crap! I got a darn Hurricane card! Give me another freaking chance you jerk!" Peanut: "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE ANOTHER CHANCE EVIL PEANUT!! YOU ALWAYS BULLY PINCH!! GET YOUR BUTT TO MY DADDY'S OFFICE!!" Peanut leaves crying Principal Ernest's office Principal Ernest: "Evil Peanut, what brings you here and which card did you get?" Evil Peanut: "I got a freaking Hurricane card!" Principal Ernest: "THIS IS EXTREMELY UNACCEPTABLE!! YOU KNOW WHAT!! I AM CALLING SUPERINTENDENT OPAL!!" Principal Ernest: (on the phone) "Hello Opal. Will you please come over to my office? I have Evil Peanut in here. Thanks. Goodbye." Opal appear Superintendent Opal: "Evil Peanut, you're such a disgrace to Pinch! That means you're expelled forever! Get out now!" home Jelly: "Oh my god! Evil Peanut, Icould not believe that you got in dead meat and got expelled from school! I'm so mad at you! You will be grounded for four months! Start watching childrens shows in your room!" Evil Peanut: (running away) "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Category:Dead Meat Stuff Category:Evil Peanut Gets Grounded